Elsword - The Demon Hunters
by xCyrusx
Summary: The Demon hunters, a very elite military of Elrios has a plan for the future; to eradicate all demons. Choosing those who're very skilled in the arts of surviving as well as their abilities in combat, will the Demon hunters be able to take down all the demons? OCs included as well as possible character deaths.
1. Chapter 1: Everything in Motion

**_Chapter one: Everything off in Motion_**

"Welcome young hunters" the man at the podium says. I forgot who he was, even though I talked to him a few days ago. "I am your leader, Lowe. We are the demon hunters of Elrios, keeping peace and cleansing the world of demons." Can we really do all that? "You all have been picked due to your skills and ability to survive. I will now have my assistant, Lime, announce the squad captains." Lowe steps away from the podium as the one known as Lime goes to it.

"Hello everyone and congratulations on becoming a demon hunter! Now, for squad one's captain is…" Some of the hunters start talking, throwing my attention of Lime.

One with long blonde hair thinks aloud. "I wonder which squad I'll be put in."

"I do too. I also wonder who the squad captains will be" the red headed girl next to him says.

"The squad three's captain is… Elesis. Please come up."

"Huh? M-me?" So she's Elesis.

"I guess that answers part of your question. Congrats" the one with blonde hair says as Elesis gets up and walks to the podium.

"Squad two's captain is…" more hunters start talking over Lime again.

"So, what squad do you think you're going into?" a voice says behind me. They just don't stop.

"I do not know. Hopefully, it is one that is not much of a hassle" another says.

"Well, it might be a hassle because you'll most likely become a captain."

"I doubt that. While I may be considered useful, there are also those who possess great strength."

"Squad six's captain is… Crygin" Lime announces. The boy sitting next to me stands up and walks to the podium. Wonder if I'll be appointed captain… Lime goes on with the remaining squad captains. I somewhat pay attention, but not completely. Maybe I was called up as a captain, or maybe not. "I will now announce the members of each squad. For squad one…"

"Oh my Gods. I hope I'm picked for squad six. That Crygin guy looks SUUPER cool" a girl beside me says. She continues on with another girl, making conversation about Crygin, completely ignoring the other squad's members.

"Squad three… Sarah-"

"NO! WHY?! I WANTED SQUAD SIX!" Now that girl spazzing out. I awkwardly look at her, including other hunters. Her rage subsides and she slowly walks to the podium.

"That was… awkward" comes out of me.

"Tell me about it" the blonde haired boy says to me. Guessing he wants to make conversation. "It came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, all for a boy." We chuckle.

"I'm Chung; it's nice to meet you."

"Reiku, and same here." We shake hands then look back at Lime.

"-shima, Chung, Reiku" is what I hear. Well, seems I'm a member. I stand up and and so does Chung.

"Seems we're in the same squad. Well then, let's go" he says. I nod and head for the podium. Lime points to a door and we go through it. A man waits in the center of the room, guessing that's our captain.

"Hello all and welcome to squad five. I am your captain, Kuro. Now follow and I'll show you a very special place" Captain Kuro says. We nod and follow him to another room which looks like a basic meeting room.

"This place isn't so bad. I could get used to it" a male hunter says in front of me. I guess it's alright. Something I'll probably get used to as well.

"Okay everyone, take a seat and I'll discuss a few things with you." We each take a seat. I sit in the middle with Chung. "So, where do I start? Oh, right. This is where we'll meet up on a daily basis unless told otherwise. You'll all come in and we'll start once everyone is here. Now for our role; we of squad five, along with squads three, six and seven, are responsible for taking on high ranked demons. Now, if for some reason, we are to be paired up with another squad for a mission, I want you to act appropriate and respect to them. Though now that I think about it, I really don't have to tell to you how to act in front of them since y'all should know, but oh well. What else is there…"He is cut off by the sound of a girl yelling down the hall. We all turn to the door to see s girl being pulled by Captain Elesis. "Is… something wrong?"

"Yes, sadly. You see, we sort of ran out of room in squad three and was wondering if you or the other squads were willing to add another member" Captain Elesis says. I recognize that girl in her hands. That's the girl who spazzed out cause she couldn't join squad six. And they're trying to dump her in here… great…

"I suppose we could take another member." I want to just stand up now and scream 'no' at that, but nah, I'm sure I can tolerate her. She sighs and sits in the seat next to mine. …Why? "Do you at least have the paper for her room?" Elesis pulls a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Captain Kuro then walks out. "Anyways, to end this meeting short, I want you all to come up and take the paper with your name on it. That'll tell you where your room is as well as some other important things to know." We all go up and get our paper. Mine was the fifth one going left to right. As soon as I got it, I left out and followed where it told me. Guess I'll have to get used to this as well.

~Elsewhere… ?'s pov~

"So it seems the hunters have begun to form again. Well then, better report this back to the boss" I say to myself. I jump off of the castle and put my hand out forward, creating a portal. Walking into it, I'm instantly transported back into our hideout.

"Ah, you're back. Find out any useful information?" One of the demons asks me.

I nod. "Plenty enough for us to take action. _They _have started to form again." The demon gasps.

"Better go tell the boss then before they begin." I nod again then walk to the staircase leading to the two giant doors. Then I knock on the door.

"You may enter" I hear. I push the doors open and immediately see his glowing red eyes from afar. I bow quickly, showing my respect. "What is it?"

"I come with important news. The hunters have begun moving again" I reply. I stand up straight and look at him.

"I see. Well, I do believe it is now time to start our assault on them. First, however, we need our sources. Get in touch with Raven in the Altar. I'll send someone in order to provide backup for the Feita soldiers."

"Understood." I bow once more and leave, closing the giant doors behind me. Now to go and get Raven.

~The next day back at the hunter's base. Elesis' pov~

I'm sitting at my desk, waiting for the documents to be delivered. The question rings in my head though; why? Why was I picked to be a captain? I couldn't even save him… "Captain Elesis?" I shake my head, clearing my thoughts and focusing back on reality. One of squad two's member's stands in front of me. "Here are your documents."

"Thank you" I say as she hands them to me. She nods and stands there. Opening it up, I see the word 'Rescue' as the title. I pull the whole sheet out and look at the rest of the paper. 'Squad five member Sarah has been reported missing since early this morning. It was said that she's been spotted meeting a few strangers near the Bethagara falls. We need squads three and five to go investigate those areas and bring her back.' It's only been a day and someone's gone missing? I sigh… "Please go tell Lowe that squad three will be moving out shortly."

"Yes captain." She bows and walks out. What was this girl thinking?

~Reiku's pov~

So we got called to our meeting room early today, but why? I sigh as I sit down in the same seat from yesterday. Chung, already sitting down, greets me. I look around and see everyone here, but that Sarah girl. "Hello squad, sorry for the meeting being so early, but it's very important" Captain Kuro says. I look back at him to see him holding a piece of paper. "It would seem one of our own has gone missing near the Bethagara falls. No word on why she left, but that doesn't matter now. What does is the fact that we need to get her back. I want all of you to get set and meet up with squads three in the mission briefing room." We nod and I stand up. I'm already prepared so I go straight for the mission briefing room. Upon arriving, I already see most of squad three. Shortly after my arrival, more of my squad walks in. Soon, all members make it in.

"Alright squads, let's make this quick" Captain Elesis starts. "Sarah of squad five has gone missing as of today and we're gathered here to bring her back. Now, it goes like this; since there are two squads, we'll use that as our two groups. My squad will check Leikiki Lake while squad five checks Toretugera Canyon. If one of our squads finds the girl, that squad is to immediately inform the other squad of such and follow direct orders from their Captain. Any questions?" She looks around, seeing no one with their hands up. "That is all then. Let's go." We all stand up, grabbing our weapons, and head out.

**_End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuing the Rescuers

**_Chapter two: Rescuing the Rescuers_**

~Demon Hunter's castle. Crygin's pov~

I walk into my squad's meeting room, seeing some of them talk among themselves. I go to the front of the room and begin talking. "Good morning squad, I got a bit to say today" I start. "One; we don't have any work for today so you're free to do your own thing. Two, Sarah of squad five has gone missing. If you know the reason as to why then-"I stop, hearing the sound of footsteps coming this way. I turn to the door and watch Lime walk in.

"Hello Crygin, sorry to interrupt, however, it's important" she says. "It's about the ones who captured squad five's Sarah. We've found out who it was." My eyes widen. "A group of very skilled mercenaries and some slave traders. While it might not seem like much, there's way more of them than the squads assigned to go there. Lowe would like your squad to join and rescue them."

I nod. "My squad is up for it. We'll bring them back, safe and sound." Lime smiles and nods back.

"I'll go tell Lowe right away. You are clear to leave at any time." Lime leaves out. I turn to my squad, only to see they already have their weapons in hand.

~Toretugera Canyon~

Squad five reaches the Toretugera Canyon. A giant canyon surrounded by a huge body of water known as Leikiki Lake. The one known as Captain Kuro has all his squad members gather around him. "Alright, we'll separate into groups of five in order to cover more ground." He looks at five random members. "You five are with me. The rest of you follow Reiku's command. If anything comes up Reiku, contact both me and Captain Elesis and stay out of combat unless necessary, got it?" Reiku nods as he and the other four follow him. Captain Kuro looks at the members with him, who nod at him, and they take the opposite path.

~Chung's pov~

I follow behind Reiku, our temporary leader. I look to my left and see some type of shadow go by. Huh? "Hey Reiku, I think there's something over there" I say point to the left. He looks that way then turns around.

"Mind checking it out?" He asks. I nod and slowly go in that direction. There seems to be a big opening here, making it hard for someone to hide. I hold my cannon with both hands and pull it back. Taking a step forward, I swing my cannon in a tornado-like motion and spin into the opening. Something touches me, making a small 'thump' sound. I stop and see that it was someone with a hood on, covering their face. I point my cannon at them.

"Don't move." He or she goes to move, but stops and holds up their hands. Reiku and one other walk in. "This is what I found."

"Take off the hood." Slowly, the person takes their hood off, revealing that it's actually a girl. Medium length silver hair with light purple eyes. She clenches her teeth at us. "We aren't here to fight. We only came for the one named Sarah. She was recently captured ad taken some place around here. Know where she is?" She nods. "Then lead us to her. I promise no harm will come to you."

"Fine. Since you most likely won't let me run, I'll show you the way" she says as she leaves the opening along with me and then other two.

"You there, I want you to stay here and contact Captain Kuro and Captain Elesis. Once they arrive, tell them to follow the ice tracks up ahead. Keep out of sight as well" Reiku tells one of our squad members. He nods then pulls out a phone. The girl starts walking, making me and the rest follow.

~Captain Kuro's pov~

We continue upward the rocky hill, searching for our squad member. How did she get captured on the first day if the castle's protected by guards? I hear my current ringtone go off and pick up the phone. "Captain Kuro here, what's the problem?"

"We're a bit busy here. What is it?" Captain Elesis says.

"Squad five's Narushima speaking. Reiku has requested you come to me now, he may have found the area where Sarah was taken" he says. I gasp. That's some remarkable skill for a newbie. I'm impressed.

"Squad three's got your location. We'll be there shorty."

"You aren't far from us, so same here" I say as I hang up. Well, better get a move on. "Squad, Reiku has managed to get a lead on Sarah. We must now go provide support." They nod and we move out.

~Third person pov~

As Elesis' squad and Kuro's part of the squad run to aid Reiku, Crygin's squad draws closer to them. Meanwhile… "So, anything you can tell us before we run into trouble?" Chung asks.

The unknown, purple eyed girl looks back at Chung with a smirk on her face. "They probably know I've been taken prisoner, so most likely a trap. I advise you all to be ready" she replies. Chung looks at Reiku, who shrugs at that statement as they keep walking. After what seemed like a while, they make it to a giant black cave. "Don't worry; there are plenty of lights for you to see." The four walk in only to be greeted by a group of people wearing brown cloaks except one who was wearing a black cloak. The area had actual light bulbs as well as it being well organized and having electronics, mostly computers, all around.

~Reiku's pov~

"Let Nova go and we won't harm you" the one with black says. He's obviously the leader, no doubt about it.

"I should be saying that to you. Let the one known as Sarah go and you'll get Nova back" I say. He chuckles.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not that you kids would understand, but this is business with some very notorious people. Now, I'll ask again, let Nova go." He just doesn't get that I'm not leaving without Sarah.

I pull this Nova girl into my arms as ice spikes appear, ready to impale her. "Sorry, but I can't do that. It seems as though this girl is important to you though, just like Sarah is to us. Give us Sarah and you get Nova."

He sighs, as though this was something he didn't want to do or hear. "You leave me no choice…" Right then and there, three guys appear around me. I feel the right side of my body get hit, making me shift right from it. The one in front takes Nova out of my arms. My left leg is hit and I feel myself falling backwards.

Chung and another member catch me just in time. Phew, couldn't really recover from that. They push me back up as I glare at the black cloaked guy as he smirks and laughs at us. "Just because you got Nova back, doesn't mean you're gonna get away."

"What fun would that be?" He looks at one of the ones with a brown cloak on then snaps his fingers. "I'm going to stay here and have your Sarah watch you die. Go on, kill them." The ones with brown cloaks pull out weapons and charge at us. Well, this isn't looking good.

"Saber Extinction!" I hear Captain Elesis say. I look back to see her in the air, sending a crescent wave toward the enemies. I turn back to see some of them dodge the attack the attack while the others get hit by it. The black cloaked guy growls. We got a chance now. "Sorry we took so long, was busy taking down those who didn't want us to come."

"No problem, now that you all are here, it'll be somewhat of a fair fight" Chung says. We all nod then charge at the group of the brown cloaks.

~Third person pov~

The group of hunters and the group of cloaked fighters clash weapons. Chung uses his cannon a jump boost. He then aims it at the ground. "Land Demolisher!" He slams his cannon down onto a group of the brown cloaks, who fall down once hit. More run toward him, rage in their eyes. Chung smirks as he lifts up his cannon. A chain of explosions erupt, taking out the ones running toward him. "You're no match for my Destroyer."

Reiku blocks an attack from a spear. He dashes forward, tagging brown cloaks with his sword. He stops once there isn't any more in his path. The ones tagged run toward him, ready to kill him. Reiku snaps his fingers and ice freezes those tagged. "Aisuhōrudo" he says as he looks back them. He sighs as he points his hand toward them. "Saihyō-sen burēku." The ice holding the brown cloaks breaks, releasing them and sending out ice spikes. More of the brown cloaks fall, decreasing the number them. Reiku looks back toward the black cloaked guy. He has his hand raised and aimed toward Nova while Sarah is near them.

~Reiku's pov~

What the hell is going on? Why does he have his hand raised toward one of his own? I rush toward those three, freezing all these freaks as I go by. Once I'm in a good range, I throw an ice spike that stabs that guy's hand. He grunts as he looks at me. "And what do you think you're doing, trying to slap a girl like that?"

"This is none of your business. Die already!" he shouts at me. Wow, someone's in a bad mood. Could it be because of his now bleeding hand, or that I just stopped him? Either way, it still works in my favor.

"You may not know, but I promised Nova no harm would come to her while we were traveling. Though we aren't traveling, doesn't mean I can't extend the promise just a bit." I point my sword at the guy. "Come, face me. Or are you that much of a low life that you can't even fight without having someone else doing your dirty work?" He angrily runs at me with a dagger in his hand. I sigh… He isn't going to get anywhere trying to fight with a dagger. As he swings at me, I lift my hand up and two sword-like ice spears appear beside me. They launch at the guy, who has no way to escape it, and stab him. He falls to his knees in front of me. "You lost the fight before it even started. Even if I hadn't stab you in the hand before, this was still going to be the outcome. Now…" I crouch down to get to his level. "Who are you working for?"

"Like I'd…. ever tell you." This isn't helping him at all. I may somehow find out myself, though using him is the better way.

"It's like that huh? Maybe I should let you die a slow death. I thinking maybe… a few ice spikes as well as freezing you in someplace no one will ever find you. I'll freeze your whole body, except for your head, so you can just wait till your body can no longer take the cold. In your current state, I'd give you at least one day to live." His eyes are wide open now. Guess it worked. "Tell me and it won't happen. The same can't be said, however, for the other hunters. Maybe you'll be executed on the spot."

"I can't… tell you his name. For even I don't know it. W-with sharp crimson eyes and spikey red hair, h-he doesn't hesitate to exterminate his enemies… He has an invisible sword called… Conwell I think. D-don't take him light-"he's cut off by one of the brown cloaks stabbing him in the back. But… wasn't that their leader?

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" I shout, quickly preparing my sword. The brown cloak pulls the sword out of the guy's back then looks at me with a straight face.

"Leader's orders. We're to end his life if this situation ever occurred. The same is to happen to the one who did it" he replies. What a minute…. I turn back to see three brown cloaks in the air.

"Flame wolf" someone says from a distance, but whom? A burning wolf jumps at one of the brown cloaks in front of me at explodes, taking out the other two. In an instant, I lunge at the one behind me, dodging his sword and taking him down. I look to see the one who sent that wolf. Captain Crygin, who appeared out of the blue, walks over to me while his squad members defeat the rest of the brown cloaks. "Are you alright, Reiku?" I nod then he looks over at Sarah and Nova. "So you've found your squad member. I'll be sure to end this other enemy." He points at Nova.

"Wait just a sec Captain Crygin" I say. He looks at me then raises an eyebrow. "She hasn't done anything wrong to us, though she led us her. Leave her to me." He nods then walks toward the others. I look at the now dead black cloaked guy. "So, why'd he try to hit you?"

"I was captured by you is why. He doesn't like it when one of his own are captured and used to lead them here. He would punish us afterwards" she replies. Sounds pretty rough.

"Hey, Reiku" I hear Chung say. I turn around to him as well as everyone else coming toward me. Chung stops once in front of me. "Looks like this little game is over." I nod and he looks at Nova.

"Is this the last one?" Captain Kuro asks, looking at Nova. I nod then he draws his sword. Everyone wants to kill her…

"Wait just a moment Captain. There's no need to kill her. She's assisted us when searching for Sarah, instead of trying to lead us to a trap. She can be trusted" I come out with. Captain Kuro thinks for a bit, and then puts his sword away.

"I'll have to put this in Lowe's hands then. You can explain it all to him. In the meanwhile, we need to get Sarah and leave." I nod then look at Sarah, who's tied up and looking down.

~After untying Sarah, heading back and explaining. Lowe's pov~

"... And Conwell, his invisible sword. That's all he told me" Reiku explains. Where have I heard this before?

"I see. Thank you for your report. You may now leave" I reply. He bows then starts walking out. "Oh, and Reiku?" He looks back. "I'll be sure to tell you what exactly happens to Nova." He nods then walks out. Red hair and eyes as well as an invisible sword named Conwell… It can't be him…

~Elsewhere….?'s pov~

I sigh. "It would seem our hunter capturing group is out of commission" I say. The one next to me, Raven, sighs as well.

"Did they at least manage to get one hunter?" he asks. I shake my head no, which causes him to face-palm. "Just as I thought, pathetic. It would have been easier ourselves. "

I move my red hair out of my eye as I summon Conwell, the legendary sword. "We needed time for preparations. At least, that's what Edan claimed." He stays quiet. I look at him to see him looking at another one on our team, Rena. "You've come earlier than expected. What's up?"

"Boss sent me to come get Raven specifically, though you should come as well just in case" she replies. We nod then leave off with her.

**_End of Chapter 2 _**


	3. Chapter 3: Recon

**Special thanks to Dark(DarkSiege) for typing this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Recon.**

**-Lyon's point of view-**

"If I may have everyone's attention, I just received a mission from Lowe. It concerns the group previously encountered, specifically the ones that kidnapped one of our own. I've been tasked with scouting an abandoned research facility in Altera for information on their intentions." A white haired girl announced as she walked into a small rectangular room. Her skin was pure white while her orange eyes seemed to stare through you. "I'm open to any suggestions you may or may not have."

I sighed. She was a no nonsense type of person. "A smaller group will be easier to get in and out. Less chance of detection, besides more people to leave here just in case there's another kidnapping." I said and everyone's attentions turned to me. "I'm volunteering." I added with a shrug.

"That's manageable." was Eve's simple response. _Oh, I'm really going to enjoy this._ I thought to myself sarcastically. "Is anyone else willing to go?"

"You're just a lazy punk Lyon. Why do you get to go?" a blonde lady snapped at me.

"He was the first to offer his services. I you have a protest, I recommend reporting it to me. I may consider listening." Eve said in her emotionless voice. I wasn't sure how she did it but the blonde backed down immediately.

"I'm with her. From what I've seen of him, he's just a lazy a-" another member of Squad Nine started saying. Eve just blinked at him to make him quiet.

"I think just the two of us will be sufficient." she told the room and left. I got up and followed her out.

**-Lowe's office, Eve's point of view-**

"Let me get this straight... the two of you are infiltrating a heavily fortified building with zero back up? What happens if you get into a sticky situation? You'll only be lightly armed and out-numbered." Lowe said with obvious displeasure. I failed to see the likely hood of these events happening.

"With all due respect, I don't think sending an entire squad into the situation you just described as being safer. If anything, more lives will be endangered and if they take hostages, you'll be risking even more on a rescue op. I've anticipated the risks and I highly, _highly_ recommend sending the two of us, sir." Lyon explained while his voice steadily grew in volume.

"I second this recommendation." I said. "I can summon others to assist, if the situation warrants. Ophelia and Oberon were just updated with a current combat function. They may appear unlikely, but I made sure the readiness of their fortitude." I added as a reassurance.

"Besides I got an entire arsenal of little surprises for them. If it gets down to it, I'll make sure Eve gets out, in order for her continued command of our squad." Lyon told the others in the room. My optic relays might be leaking fluid. I tried to blink it back. "Looks like I got Eve to cry."

"Crying is related to emotions. I lack those." I said quietly. I wiped my cheeks and shook my head.

"You two aren't reassuring me, but go before I change my mind." Lowe ordered with a wave of his hand. As soon as he finished his sentence, I left the room as quickly as I could.

**-Outside the research facility, third person point of view-**

Eve was tapping away at a keypad in an attempt to gain access. Lyon was standing at a corner, watching for patrols. "What's taking so long?" he asked her after she approached him.

"I can't figure out the code. You try." the delicate looking girl said simply. Lyon sighed and walked over. He pulled his left sleeve back and tapped the smooth black metal underneath. He flicked his wrist and a small pellet rolled into his palm. He made a circle with his finger and the pellet expanded to a golf ball size.

"You may want to take a few steps." he twisted the sphere and it opened, revealing a pale white light. Eve took a few steps back and studied him closely. A small discharge of electricity made the keypad flicker before it went out. The door opened in response. "Electronic lock connected to a keypad, EMPs just knocks it right out." he entered the facility.

"Impressive." Eve said sarcastically. She stepped inside as well. The room they were in was a small room and the only noticeable thing inside was metal door. Eve approached and put her hand on its handle. Lyon followed with a cylinder in his hand. She turned the doorknob and pulled the door open a crack. He rolled the cylinder he held through the opening and a loud _pop_ was heard.

Eve pulled the door open fully and saw two unconscious guards, a light mist in the air. Eve didn't want to know and Lyon didn't want to tell, a mutual disinterest.

**-Inside the facility, Lyon point of view-**

Eve and I ran down a corridor as quickly and as silently as we could. An alarm was blaring, either from a patrol reporting the door open or someone found the two guards we hid. I didn't care either way, they didn't know where we were and that was fine. "So why'd you cry?" I asked her the simple question that burned inside my mind.

"No one seemed to care about me before." was all she said. I didn't want to push the issue. I put a finger to my lips and pointed at an intercom we were about to run past.

"The situation was a false alarm. The door just had a slight malfunction and is being repaired. We apologize for startling you all." a female announced to the people inside.

"Guess they haven't checked the broom closet yet." I said sarcastically. I glanced over and saw that Eve had stopped at a window. I backtracked and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is something interesting happening?"

Eve was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Let's go. It isn't important." her voice was barely a whisper. She walked away briskly. I followed her. My eyes were darting around, looking for another way to go. The only thing I saw was a white door to the left before the hallway took a left turn.

I quickly opened the door and grabbed Eve's arm. She gave a surprised squeak when I threw her through. I was quick to follow. She glared at me as I kicked the door shut. "Lyon, you have five seconds to-" she started. I took a step closer and covered her mouth with my hand. If she wasn't angry before, she was now.

"Shut it for a sec." I murmured to her. A muffled conversation could be heard outside. A 43 second pause followed, but I wasn't counting the seconds. I waited until I could hear them. "I knew I thought I heard something." my sigh was louder than I wanted it to be, but that was fine.

Eve just glared at me with red cheeks.

**-Facility Control Room, third person point of view-**

"There." Eve said, pointing at one of the screens. "I found the ones Reiku and the others described." Sure enough, a mass of brown cloaked people were on camera. "Subfloor 3, sector 8 if we are to believe the camera number."

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine." Lyon responded after stuffing the watch guards into the electronics closet. "Do we want to take them lethal or non-lethal?" he asked. He slid a plate on his arm guard and examined his remaining pellets. "I've got plenty of both, so either option is fine with me." He snapped it closed and tapped a button on his right forearm. The top of it rose slightly.

"Conflict is unavoidable. If they can be disabled and confused, we can strike them before they can regroup. If that happens we'll have an easier time learning their intentions." Eve pulled up a holographic computer and glanced over it. It disappeared shortly after.

"I got just the ticket then." Lyon mumbled.

**-Outside the room with the brown cloaks, Lyon's point of view-**

Eve waited on the opposite side of the doorway. Her face was stoic, as usual, but it was the determined kind. She held up three fingers. She slowly lowered one and she turned the handle on the door knob. Once the second finger fell, the door way pushed open a crack. I moved back slightly. A smoke bomb in my right and a shrapnel bomb in my left, Eve had a black powder pellet on the ground next to her. She closed her hand and picked up her bomb. She rolled hers in first, my two a second behind. A _poof_ was heard followed by a loud explosion before shrieks sounded. I kicked the door open and quickly assessed the situation. Only four survived, including a man with a gray cloak.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect two Hunters to come after me so shortly after we captured your own." his voice was deep and so was the slow clap that followed. "You have my sincerest amazement. Though I knew not how you managed past all our security."

"Easy enough if you got the right tools." I said. Eve clapped her hands and three robots appeared behind the brown clad men. One that looked like a maid held a ball of electricity a few inches from one's body, a butler looking one held a blade to another's throat and a small tuna can with four legs jittered around the last one.

"You have 30 seconds to comply if you wish your allies no harm. Now, who hired you to kidnap us?" Eve said loudly.

"Seeing as how you killed most of them before you asked, what do three more lives matter?" he asked, his voice practically said he was smiling. I narrowed my eyes. I flicked my right wrist and a black steel sword shot out. It was a wrist mounted blade, but as deadly as any other weapon. I rotated my arm and pointed it at him.

"Two lives are two lived, be it a good life or a bad life. Killing is wrong but I honestly don't have a choice." I growled just loud enough for him to hear me. I charged at him. He dodged my strike but he didn't expect a bola to bind his feet. He fell heavily on his side and my left fist connected heavily on his skull, knocking him unconscious. I glared at his body while the sword retracted into my gauntlet.

"Bind them." Eve told her robots. And they did. Each one fell unconscious before they were tied up.

**-Hunter headquarters, third person point of view-**

"I'm going to start off by saying you two are idiots!" Lowe yelled at Eve and Lyon. Eve looked to her feet. "But I'm impressed. You successfully infiltrated an enemy stronghold and came back with not only your lives, but hostages. We're already working on interrogating them." Lowe stood up from his desk and walked around it. He put his hands on their shoulders.

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't think we'll get much out of them." Lyon mumbled. Lowe raised his eyebrow and Eve looked over at him. "The facility was more of an outpost than anything, it wasn't heavily guarded. I think he only knows his orders and nothing else."

"We still have a chance at the names of his employers and where his accomplices are. The rest of your squad is handling the interrogation. In the meantime, your efforts will be invaluable." Lowe walked back around his desk and picked up a letter. He held it out and Eve took it. "It's your next orders. You two will be doing a joint operation with Captain Kuro's squad."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Infiltration

**_Special thanks to Dark for the help of this chapter._**

**_Chapter four: Infiltration_**

~Reiku's pov~

Ha! And take that!" I say as I tap the screen on my phone. I ended up buying myself a touchscreen phone since, well; I had the time and money. Not a bad buy either since it's keeping me entertained while I'm off. I hear a knock at my door. "Just a sec." Just when I was getting to the good part too. I sigh as I pause the game and go to the door. Once I open it, I'm greeted by no other than the silver haired girl herself, Nova.

"Yo!" She shouts as she lunges forward. Wait a sec! She tackles me, taking both of us down to the ground. Though it seems Lowe let her off the hook. "Raise and shine, no need to be wasting away your day in here." She seems energetic, though that's to be expected.

"So you know where my room is… What did Lowe say?" She stands up and brushes herself off.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, two things. First, I'm now a part of Squad five! And second, you're gonna love this one." She clears her throat then points at me. "I'm your new roommate!" I blink at her twice. Since when were roommates optional?!

"I-I think I need to consult this with Lowe himself…" I stand up and attempt to walk out, though she stops me.

"You gotta at least help me with my stuff first." I sigh as I still try and get by her, failing each time. I then see Chung, who's pushing a few things. "Oh, thanks so much Chung for your help." Wait a minute…

"You in on this too Chung?!" He scratches his head while giving me an innocent smile. Honestly, why my room?

"You three, Captain Kuro is requesting all Squad five members to come to the meeting room" one the messengers tells us. We nod and follow him, though this whole roommate thing is still something I'm going to talk about with Lowe.

~Squad five's meeting room. Chung's pov~

We arrive at the meeting room, seeing most of Squad five already in. I take my usual seat in the middle, though this time instead of Reiku sitting next me, Nova does. Reiku sits beside her with an annoyed look on his face. "Ahem" is what I hear from Captain Kuro, who's now standing up. I look at him as he begins talking. "Sorry to bother you all after that last mission we had. I know I said there was a two day break, but I have to cut it a day short. Lowe's orders are absolute after all." Understandable, he is the leader of the hunters anyway. "We have another mission, involving a facility."

"A facility now huh?" One of the members says.

"Must be important if we have to go as a squad again" another one says.

"Eh, just like the last, we got this" Reiku says.

"That's not it though" Captain Kuro interrupts. We all look back at him. "We need the help of Squad nine's specialized hackers so, let's not waste any more time and go. They're already waiting for us near the facility." We nod and stand up, ready to go.

**-Outside the research facility, Lyon's point of view-**

I sigh. Eve was trying to tap into local communications but she wasn't getting very far. "Something appears to be locking me out." she mumbles. A few seconds pass. "Wait, I disabled it. I'm almost done."

"Hurry up. I don't want a guard to find us and I want Squad Five to have as much of an edge as possible. This isn't an outpost like we stumbled across last time." I tell her and I hear her grunt in response. I was leaning against the wall with my head barely around the corner.

"I've installed the program. Now, we wait for the others." she reports. I see her turn to face me from the corner of my eye. I put a finger to the earpiece I was wearing.

_"I heard rumors that some hunters managed to capture a few of our own. How did they do it?"_ an unsuspecting 'brown cloak' says curiously.

_"How do you think? Info got leaked."_ a second snapped back.

"Sounds like your bug's working. Good job Eve." I mumble casually. Eve turns quickly and gives a slight nod.

**-Outside the research facility, Eve's point of view-**

_"Lyon puzzles me. Why does he feel the need to treat me kindly? I haven't done anything to deserve such kind words."_ I think to myself. I dare a glance over my shoulder at him. I see he's looking out at the courtyard beyond. I turn away from him and cover my face with my hands. _"Why do I feel so nervous to speak to him? He's a teammate, communication in crucial... but I can't help it."_ A sigh escapes my mouth and I feel a hand on my waist. I squeak quietly and look over. Lyon was behind me. He was pointing at something.

"Looks like they've finally arrived, we should go say hello." he says and moves closer. I, myself, am paralyzed for a few seconds before I run after him.

**-In the bushes, Third person point of view-**

"Um, Lyon may I ask a question?" Eve asks shyly. Lyon nods. "Why are we hiding?"

"What if it isn't Squad Five?" he replies.

"Fair enough, I guess." she mumbles in response. Lyon taps his left forearm and an egg shaped pellet rolls out. He swivels his wrist and it grows in size. "And that is?"

"You said 'a question'. By my count you asked 'a question'." Lyon says. Eve glares at him. He throws the thing and it lands in front of the approaching group with a loud _clink_.

"What's that thing?" someone yells. A pulse emits from it but everything in the area is unharmed.

"What did that do?" Eve snaps. Lyon jumps out of the bush and rolls to face the group, sword at the ready. Eve smacks herself in the face and follows him normally.

~Reiku's pov~

Some type of sound goes off in front of me, like an alarm. Either we've been caught already or this is some lame prank by Squad nine. This isn't the bad part though. Because of this sound, Nova is on my back, hiding from the sound. "Make it stop!" she says. I sigh as I throw a mini ice spike at it, breaking the sound. Soon after, she gets off.

"Our mistake Captain Kuro. We didn't know whether it was you all or an enemy" Captain Eve explains. I sigh once more. "You are free to enter the facility."

"Let's get this over with Captain. I still need to talk to Lowe about her over there" I say as I look toward Nova, who's poking the pellet.

"Before you all enter, take this." Captain Eve gives some type of device to Captain Kuro. "Since using your phone for communication would be giving away your position, this will make it easier." Captain Kuro puts the device into his ear then presses a button on it. "I will be talking to you by this to help with navigation."

"Well then, let's go then squad" Captain Kuro says. We nod and go through the door, but Captain Kuro stops us. "I just thought of how big our group is. Taking this many wouldn't be recommended in terms of stealth. Chung, Reiku and Nova, come with me. Everyone else stay here and protect Captain Eve and Lyon." The other squad members nod as us four go inside.

~Inside the facility. Nova's pov~

This place is dark… and gloomy… and creepy. I poke Reiku and he looks back with a blank stare. "I don't like this place one bit" I say.

"Shouldn't you know about this place?" He asks. Well I should but…

"Well I uh… wasn't really told about this type of thing. I knew only about the things going on back in Bethma. Altera was something they left secret to me." He sighs.

"You got us with you Nova. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Not to mention we'll be getting this done in no time soon. All we have to do is follow where Eve tells Captain Kuro to go" Chung adds on. I smile. These guys really are cool. Captain Kuro holds his hand out for us to stop. Something going on?

"Three hostiles in the direction we need to go. I'm gonna need one of you to silently take them out" he says. Reiku steps up and takes a deep breath.

"I got this Captain" he says. What's he planning?

~Reiku's pov~

This is something I haven't tried in a while. A flash step; quickly moving forward with a speed invisible to most. It is, in fact, something hard to pull off, but I did achieve it once. Hopefully it works again. I close my eyes and calm myself. Now! I dash forward toward the enemies. It worked! "Tōketsu baindo!" Ice chains shoot out from my hand and wrap around the three hostiles. Using the mana infused within it, I drain any of the mana within them, knocking them out. Perfect. I disconnect the chain from my hand and look back at the other three. "All clear."

"Nice job Reiku" Chung says. I nod and we continue on.

**-Somewhere on the base, Lyon's point of view-**

I hear a grumble escape me. It's one thing to make me wait somewhere, but I don't need bodyguards. Eve was staring at a blueprint of the facility and helping Squad Five navigate. "There's a maintenance team in front of you. Take the next left and enter the ventilation system, it should keep you on track." she says. The remaining members of Squad Five kept a tight watch on the surrounding area.

I take a few steps away from Eve, before I manage to slip by our allies. I run toward the entrance Eve hacked open. _They didn't even close the door._ I think sourly. I slow to a walk and tap my earpiece. "Captain Eve, I'm in the facility and making my way to the generator room." I tell her.

"How did you get in without us seeing? And why?" Eve replies somewhat angrily.

"To answer the second question, taking out the generators will apply force a lot of personnel to investigate. It's vital. That'll also buy time for the others to get what they're looking for. There's a slight chance that higher ups will request, I'm going to try tailing them and finding them." I finish the sentence in a low growl.

**-Inside the facility's generator room, Lyon's point of view-**

Eve stayed silent, only speaking only when Kuro and the others needed directions. I, on the other hand, knew exactly where I was going... something I wasn't proud to admit. "Nova, listen to me very closely got it?" I say to her. I pull myself onto a walkway directly over one of the generators.

"Very carefully listen to you, got It." was her response. I tap my left arm.

"If you followed Eve's directions, you should be over an office room. Can you see a desk in there?" I ask. A golf ball sized ball appears in my hand. I tap a few more buttons and the device grows to be as big as a tennis ball.

"I see a big table with some papers on it if that's what you mean."

"Kuro, Reiku wait for Nova. She may be a minute. I need you to drop into that room and look for a file called "Carpet Bomber"." I run my hand over the surface of the sphere and it starts beeping. I drop it and it rolls around on top of the giant machine. I slowly walk toward the other generators and repeat this process.

"Hmm... I see it right there, but it's locked by some kind of code." she replies.

"Enter 478836." I tell her and a frown appears on my face.

"Oh hey, it actually worked. And to think I kinda doubted it would." I hear her say. I blink a few times.

"Take it and read it to yourself." I clench my fist and the sword in my gauntlet shoots out. I walk to the edge of the walkway, and ready myself to fight. "Did you read it?"

"Yup, what should I do with it now?" she asks. I snap my fingers and three subsequent explosions sound.

"Take it with you and hurry." I tell her and jump off the walkway.

~Reiku's pov~

Nova comes back up with a piece of paper in her hands. "That took you long enough. What'd you get?" I ask as she folds the paper and puts it in her pocket. She smiles and pushes me.

"I got what we came for. Now let's get out of here" she says. We nod and start heading the way we came from.

~Outside the facility~

We make out of the facility, safe and sound. "Captain Eve, we've managed to secure the document" Captain Kuro says. Captain Eve, who's back is turned, simply nods. Is something going on? I look around to make sure everyone's here, but where's that one guy? Lyon, was it?

"Captain Eve, where's Lyon?" I ask.

"He went into the facility in order to provide extra time for you four" she replies. He went to buy time? I sigh… we didn't need this type of help.

"Squad five, on me. We need to provide multiple groups in order to go save Lyon" Captain Kuro says. There's no time for that! I run back to the facility, alone. "Reiku! Get back here!" Sorry Captain, but multiple groups make it easier to be captured. I turn around toward the door and put both my hands together.

"I'll handle the rescue, so don't bother following me. Tōketsu shīru" An ice seal completely covers the door, blocking off entrance or exit. Now to go to Lyon's aid. He's probably fighting a group of enemies. I take a right turn and go down the hallway to the nearest door. I see a group of hostile chatting.

"Know what all the commotion was about?" one of them ask.

"Yeah, some kid snuck in here and messed with the generators. The higher ups are taking care of it though" the other says. Generators eh? Sounds like a perfect distraction, meaning the way I'm looking for.

"Hey, Captain Eve, where's the generator room? I think I've found where Lyon is" I say. There's no response at first, though then she decides to talk.

"Take the next left then go straight down the hallway. Once down it, go right and you should be there" she replies. I nod then head in that direction. I hear the sound of two objects clashing. I turn right and see Lyon clashing weapons with one of the hostiles who has an axe. Quickly analyzing the room, two more are here. They should go first.

"Tōketsu baindo!" Magical ice chains shoot out of my hands as I direct them toward the two, wrapping chains around them. Wait, I could kill three birds with two stones. "Lyon, duck." He looks back, sees me, then quickly moves out of the way. The one with the axe turns around with confusion in his eyes as I pull on the chains. The two caught by them come flying toward me and the hostile, who's now panicking. I disconnect the chains from my hands then sidestep out of the way as two crash into the one, taking them out. Easy. "Couldn't let you have all the fun with distracting them."

"Trust me, it wasn't my original idea" he replies, retracting his blade back into his gauntlet. I look around, checking to make sure no more guards are coming.

"Well, whatever was isn't for me to know. I'm only here to bring you back so let's go." He holds up one of his silver pellets for me to see.

"Just don't get close to anything silver." I nod and we start running. The way out of here should be easy seeing as though it didn't take me long to get here. The right wall going toward the entrance breaks down. What the hell? A slim figure walks in the middle of all the debris and dust, waiting there. Red eyes are seen through the dust.

"Scanning… Scanning… You two fragile creatures appear to be the intruders" the figure says. Its eyes look at both me and Lyon.

"This could be a problem…" I mumble. I summon ice swords around me, which float in the air and point at the figure.

"Could be? It IS a problem" Lyon replies as his sword comes out. Huh… didn't think he heard that. Well, we need to do something about this thing. Maybe I can buy enough time for Lyon to escape. Then, binding this thing with ice, escape myself.

"Hey, Lyon? Feel like switching roles from earlier with you escaping and me buying time?" It can work if I just think carefully. Hesitating could get us both killed.

"You don't leave people behind. We'll get out together." It would make sense to do things like that. The question stands though; how will we do so while dodging this thing. The thing shifts its body, making it look as though its hands are facing us.

"Your time is up. Generate Bl-" The figure stops talking for some reason. Huh? "Unfortunately, I cannot continue on with you creatures. Leave now and consider yourselves spared." The figure leaves as the dust clears, leaving no trace of it. Weird.

"Uh… I guess we escape?" I ask. I really have no clue what just happened.

"Seems that way… be careful though. It could be a trap" Lyon replies. I nod and we continue toward the entrance. Nothing else happens after that, as though we were never here to begin with.

Reaching the entrance, I can see my ice seal still up. Guess they knew it would inevitable to even try and pass through. "Burēku." The ice shatters once I say that. Everyone looks toward our way, glad to see we've made it out. Chung and Nova run up to me. "Sorry for the wait, though some… thing got in the way." Nova glares at me. "What's up with you?"

"If you would of died there, who would've been my new roommate?!" She asks, raising her voice and stressing 'roommate.' I sigh, now remembering about the whole thing.

~Elsewhere… Rena's pov~

I return back to our hideout with the two the leader sent me to bring. Once more, the demon who greeting me upon returning last time greets me again. "Welcome back Rena. I see you brought these two along this time" he says. I nod as I turn to him.

"The leader wanted to see them. He sent me in order to retrieve them" I reply. He nods and we continue walking toward the leader's room. I knock on one of the two doors leading into it.

"You may enter" he says. I push both doors open and bow.

"I have brought him sir as well as-" He cuts me off as I attempt to finish my sentence.

"The Infinity Sword Elsword. Better known as your strongest member" he says with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I see. Well, you being here does speed up the process of things. Now then, let's get started" the leader says. I stand up and look at him. "I heard they have the Nasod Eve on their side. With Add's help, we can use her to our advantage."

**_End of Chapter 4_**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion&Special Executioners

**_Special thanks to Shoto and Strat for the making of this chapter._**

**_Chapter five: Reunion and Special Executioners_**

~Lowe's pov~

Conwell, Conwell, Conwell… The last time I thought about that, Elsword was around 15. Seems it has been quite some time since he left…

~Flashback~

"Everything all packed up?" I ask. Elsword, who was standing next to Elesis, slings a bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you keep asking me this knowing I'm all set" Elsword replies.

"You know it can't hurt to be extra sure." He gives me 'Hmph' and turns his back toward me. "I'm not so sure you're able to control Conwell with that attitude." He turns around and growls at me.

"Let's go Elsword. Luci's here" Elesis says. Elsword stops and turns around, facing Elesis and Lucifel. He nods and then turns back to me.

"Just you wait Lowe. Once I return back here, I'll show you that even with my attitude, I can still master using the Conwell" he says as he summons Conwell.

I chuckle. "Fine, I'll be waiting for you when you do decide to return." He nods and then he, Elesis and Lucifel walk off. I really do hope he doesn't go overboard with the mastering thing.

~End of flashback~

We really need to make our move, seeing as though the demons are making theirs. I look over at the nearest messenger in here just as he, conveniently, looked at me. "Please go get Elesis in here and tell her it's important" I say. He nods as he walks over to the door. It's about time these two reunite. Elesis comes in not too long after the messenger left out. "Good to see you Elesis."

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asks. I nod as I stand up and point to the map. The spot that I point to is near the outskirts of the castle.

"In the forest which we call the Shadow Forest due to the overrunning darkness in it lie two people whom I want you to meet. The reason why? Well, I'll tell you once you get back." She nods and then walks out as the messenger walks back in. I signal for him to come closer, so that Elesis wouldn't hear anything.

"I need you to send out some of the Secret Squad's members. Tell them to look for Elsword and then return immediately" I say in a very low pitched voice. He nods and then walks out as I sit back down. I sigh. To think that you too would turn out to be a demon Elsword….

~Shadow Forest. Elesis' pov~

I walk around, searching, looking, but nothing. Just who was Lowe talking about and why would they be in here? I lean against one of the trees and sigh. I could have been training with the other captains, but instead I'm told to meet people in some dark forest with no specific area to meet in. I hear a rustling bush close to my position. Backing up a bit, I prepare myself for anything that might jump out at me. "How long are you going to act like that?" I hear voice. While it would be normal to turn and see who it was, I sorta jump before turning around. A guy wearing a crimson outfit looks at me, his arms crossed as he leans against a tree. A red mask is over his face as well as some type of wyvern skull. That skull as well as his hair covers his eyes, making his face barely visible. Beside him is a sword stabbed into the ground with a red glow to it as well as some sort of humming sound to it. "You must be the one Lowe mentioned."

"So you're one of the people I'm supposed to meet?" He nods. "Then where is the other?"

"Somewhere in this forest being an idiot. Let's go Fire Flower; we have to find the idiot." I blink twice and then awkwardly nod my head. Is he trying to flirt with me?

~Deeper into the Forest~

Walking deeper into the forest, it seems as though we've been walking for ages. This crimson guy keeps telling me some strange and weird jokes. At least, that's what I think they are. He stops walking and turns to the left. I do the same and see some type of figure in the distance. It looks… familiar for some reason. The crimson guy picks up a random rock and tosses it into the air. He then grabs his sword and hits the rock toward the figure's head. The figure falls over, but doesn't move afterwards. "That's the other one. Go wake him up" the crimson guy says. Now he's ordering me around. I nod and walk toward the figure. Is this some type of trap for me?

I get closer and analyze this person. Black boots with grey around the center, black pants followed by a black trench coat and a black shirt underneath. I see his face, eye patch and… "L-Luci?" I say. He slowly opens his eye and stands up, overlooking me.

"Did I just hear the voice of an angel?" He says. He then looks down at me and smiles. "Oh, hey Ele." Tears begin forming my eyes. I-it… really is him.

"Luci!" I lunge forward at him, wrapping my arms around him with a hug and causing him to fall down. He hugs me back.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Ele?" I nod and smile at him. We both get back up and he pats my head. "You really have grown…" He then starts looking at me in a strange way. "You really have grown."

"You're telling me" the crimson guy says. I then start to blush and look at the crimson guy.

"H-hey!" I shout. I then look back at Luci to see he's drooling. I tilt my head in confusion and then he starts laughing strangely.

"Guhehehe..." is what I manage to hear from him. I then push him out of embarrassment.

"Pervert!" I say as I turn my back toward him.

~After catching up, some awkward moments and bad jokes~

"So, what're you two doing here in the Shadow Forest?" I ask. Luci and the crimson guy look at each other, nod and then Luci looks back at me.

"A fragment of Nephilim rests some place in here. Lowe sent us two to destroy it" Luci replies. I nod as I keep up with them.

"Am I even allowed to be here?" This time the crimson guy answers my question.

"You're already here, so why not?" He replies. He has a point, so why question it? Both of them then stop dead in their tracks. What's going on?

"Speak of the devil" Luci says. What's he talking about?

"I'll let you have the prey this time." I'm confused as to what they're mentioning.

"Thank you." What's Luci thanking him for?

"Um… A little explanation here guys?" I ask. Luci looks at me with a reassuring smile.

"You'll see." He then looks ahead. "Three. Two. One." A giant beast pops out of nowhere and aim its claw at me. I close my eyes, seeing as I would have no chance at blocking something that big.

"Don't close your eyes. _Look at it_" I hear the crimson guy aggressively say. Slowly, I open my eyes to see that Luci has caught the claw with his left arm. My eyes are now wide open as I stare at him in awe. To think, someone like him would have the strength to catch something that huge.

"Well, this is disappointing" I hear him say. With his right hand, he unsheathes his sword. He then swings his sword vertically. The force from the sword somehow cuts it in half. "Well, you are a fragment after all. The original's ten times bigger and powerful."

"You're awfully slow this time. You should pick up the pace." I turn my head to see the crimson guy shaking his head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to show off in front of Ele." So things like this normally happen for these two?

"In any case, let's get going Fire Flower. There are monsters to kill and training to be done." He's still calling me that… "Lucifel, where is the last one?"

"Not far from here. It's only a few meters from here toward the right." The crimson guy nods and then they start walking. I follow, still oblivious as to what's going on.

~Even deeper into the forest. ~

As we travel through the forest, continuous rustling sounds go off around us. Luci and the crimson guy notice it as well, but shrugs it off as though it's nothing.

~The crimson guy's pov~

I slightly move toward Lucifel. "Should I take care of it or wait till it pops up near Elesis?" I whisper. He shakes his head.

"I think you should handle it. I don't want to traumatize my dear friend Ele" he replies. We stop in our tracks and I stand ready at the vanguard. I then close my eyes.

~Elesis' pov~

The atmosphere begins to heat up and then suddenly the crimson guy opens his eyes. He swiftly dashes into a bush with his fists clenched. I then hear some type of impact sound. Afterwards, I small explosion goes off and a demonic scream of agony is what I hear. Me and Luci walk over to see what was going on and see that a dead shadow sniper has been killed. "See? This is swiftly" He says.

"Yeah yeah" Luci says as he shoos his hand at the crimson guy.

"Let's continue toward the demon. I have work to do." The crimson guy steps away from the sniper and the bush then keeps on walking. Me and Luci follow him until he stops once more. I then hear a demonic laugh from what seems like all around the area. I look past the crimson guy to see that it's another demon. Could this be the one they're looking for? The crimson guy then looks back at me. "This is how we handle it swiftly." What's he planning?

The crimson guy draws his sword with the red glow to it. He leaps at the demon, thrusting his sword deep into its heart. "Okay Shadow Master, prepare to see the power of the dawn" he says. I tilt my head at him. Was that supposed to be some type of joke? He then leaps off the monster and light begins to splint out of the Shadow Master. It then explodes. "Good day to you sir." I look at Luci.

"Just who is this guy?" I ask.

"A loser who makes lame jokes" he says with a grin. "The Crimson Wanderer Shoto."

~Shoto's pov~

"Oh no, we're not done here yet. Now it's your turn" I say pointing at Elesis' claymore. "You should put that sword to good use. I'm sure you're not using that sword as a fashion statement, are you?"

"He has a point you know" Lucifel says with a smile on his face.

"I have this problem with a pet. He's just one dog in particular. He's just your level too." Elesis gives me a confused look. "What's with the confused look? We have training to do right? Let's get started, right Ivy?" I turn my head toward tree to see the pink haired mistress glide away from it.

"Hi guys" she says. Me and Lucifel wave at her. "Giga Steam!" She puts her hands together and then a giant laser comes out, heading for us. We both hit the ground with a 'thud.' "Bye boys~" she says in a very seductive voice.

~Back at the Demon Hunter's castle. Lowe's pov~

"So, what do you think of the Special Executioners?" I ask. Elesis' facial expression changes from a calm one to a surprised one.

"Wait, those were THE Special Executioners?!" She asks in what seems like excitement in her voice. I nod. "S-so Luci is a Special Executioner?" I nod again. "But, he doesn't have a title like that Shoto guy."

"He does. It's the Harbinger of Fear and Death." She looks even more surprised. "After the 'incident', Lucifel wanted to beat Elsword and protect you." She blushes. "You should go see him. He should be lounging around somewhere in this castle." She nods and then walks out. I chuckle to myself at the very thought of those two together.

~Elsewhere… Elsword's pov~

Heheheheh… idiots thought they could take me on. "Though it was a one versus fifteen, doesn't mean y'all will have the advantage" I say with a devilish grin on my face. I see the bloody bodies all around me. I almost feel bad for using them as warm ups. Oh wait, there's one more alive in the corner. I walk over to him, watching the terror in his eyes grow as I get closer.

"S-s-s-s-s-stay back!" He shouts. I see fear's deathly grasp completely breaks him. I aim my sword and stab him the knee. He screams out of pain as he looks at the sword.

"Heheh… I'll give you one chance to escape with your life sparred by someone in a good mood." I start twisting the sword, making the pain intensify. He attempts to clench his teeth, but ends up screaming again. "Run back to your little demon hunter friends and tell them that Elsword sent you. Tell them to send Elesis and Lucifel to the Alter in Feita or else." I then push the sword even further into his leg. "Tell them they don't have long either." I pull the sword out and watch as he holds onto his leg. "Better hurry up." I summon swords above me and aim them at him. He then creates a portal and crawls into it. I laugh as the swords disappear. "Pathetic."

**_End of Chapter 6_**

**_Reviews would be lovely ya know. :D_**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dark Encounter

**_Special thanks to Shoto and Strat for the making of this chapter as well as for spell checking._**

**_Chapter six: A Dark Encounter_**

~The Peace Road. Reiku's pov~

With a blank face, I look around. I was supposed to go to Hamel and help some new recruits then return back, but I forgot where to go. No one's out here either so I can't ask for directions. Great, knew I should have brought a map. I continue walking around, though there's really no hope right about now. Wait a sec… I think I see someone. Can't really tell though. "Uh… excuse me?" I say. Not sure who or what it is, but it gives off some weird feeling.

The thing turns around and steps into the light. Now I can see it or them clearly. It's a purple haired girl in a very…. revealing outfit. She has sleeves on, though the body part consists nothing except a part covering her breasts. There's also her very short skirt as well as some type of boots… "Oh, a human. Haven't seen one of them around here in a while" she says. I'm just gonna shrug that off like it wasn't creepy.

"Right… so, know how to get to the village from here?" she randomly starts glaring at me as though I did something wrong. The question, however, is just what exactly did I do?

"Humans don't belong here." She pulls out a wand and goes into a stance. I sigh, knowing that she was a demon but didn't care. I stand there with a blank look on my face. "Just gonna stand there, accepting fate?" I shake my head no and a smirk goes across her face.

"Plasma Cutter!" she shouts as points her finger toward me. Some type of laser shoots at me, gotta take this chance. I concentrate and flash step behind her. She pulls her hand back and looks as though that took a lot out of her. I grab that hand and hear her gasp.

"It's my turn now demon" I say. I see panic in her eyes as I let go of her hand and she's launched into the air by my ice. I put both my hands together and aim them at her. "Jigoku no hōrudo." An ice ball surrounds her then starts getting smaller, constricting her. "Burēku." The ball breaks into hundreds of ice spikes, surrounding her. I bet she's losing her mind right now. Lucky for her, I'm letting her go. The ice spikes stop and drop to the ground along with her. I hold my arms out and catch her. She looks at me then blushes. "Surprised you aren't dead?"

"J-just what do you think you're doing?!" Ya know, one would be grateful they didn't get killed, but this girl is a different story.

"Geez, spare someone and this is what I get? I set her down slowly then start walking away. "Thanks for your help. I'll figure out my way back somehow." So why'd I let her live? No clue at all. I guess I just felt like doing it.

"H-hey you! Get back here, we aren't finished!" I just ignore her, trying not to make more of a mess than it already is.

~Bethma Village~

This is starting to get annoying now. This purple haired demon girl is now following me as though she's supposed to be keeping an eye on me. I sigh at this. Doesn't she know, or at least assumes, that I'm a hunter? Probably not, meaning I'll have to break the ice. I stop and hear her stop. "Following me isn't going to help you in any sort of way. Leave now before you're really killed" I say.

"You aren't the boss of me. Besides, we haven't finished our match" she replies. She's being naïve. Trying to take on a hunter who spared you is suicide.

"You obviously don't know who I am or my occupation." I turn around and stare directly into her eyes. She was closer than I thought, being about five meters apart from me. "I'm a hunter, specialized in survival and especially hunting down demons. If I were to really take you on, you'd stand no chance. Leave now before you stray too close to the hunters' castle, resulting in your execution." I see her eyes widen as she steps back. She then shoots a glare at me then turns the other way and walks away. I sigh, that was kinda like a breakup. Turning the other way, I continue on back to the castle.

~Reiku's room at the Castle~

I open my door and immediately go into my room. Falling onto my bed, I shut my eyes. Such a pain of a day so far. I feel something soft fall on my head. I touch it, noticing it's a pillow. Don't tell me… I look up and see Nova. "Why hello there. I thought you were still in Hamel. If you would have told me you'd be back sooner, I would have finished up our room." That's right, she's still here… I sigh as I get up. "What is it?"

"I never did ask Lowe about the roommate thing, so I'm gonna go talk to him, like I planned to do" I reply. She steps aside, giving me room to walk out. Funny, last time she made sure I couldn't leave.

"Have fun, but it's a waste of time~" I shrug that last statement off. While it might be a waste, I still need to find out. I head to Lowe's room and push open the doors.

~Lowe's pov~

"I'm just saying; take one more person with you. Going as just the two of you seems more like a death trap rather than an act of revenge. I'm sure anyone will do good in assisting you" I say to Elesis and Lucifel. Elesis goes to say something, but Lucifel talks first.

"Alright Lowe, I trust you" he says. I nod my head as Reiku pushes the doors to this room open.

"Ah, take Reiku with you guys. He'll sure to be of good use." Reiku looks at me in confusion.

"Uh Lowe? I came here just to ask if-"he starts talking, but Lucifel cuts him off.

"Are you sure about this guy?" Lucifel says with a sigh. Reiku directs his attention toward him. Lucifel then walks over to Reiku and puts his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucifel."

"Same here, I'm Reiku. I guess I look forward to helping you and Elesis out." Elesis then steps toward them.

"Come on you two. We need to get to the Alter now" she says with a serious face.

"Alright, let's go" Lucifel replies. They then walk out, leaving me in a room by myself. Hopefully they do succeed.

~Alter of Dedication top floor. Elsword's pov~

I keep staring from a distance at that castle, the demon hunters' castle. That's where they live now. It almost makes me feel bad, having them come here to meet their demise. Heh… Now that I think about, it doesn't anymore. Sympathy for those two? Not at all. "You done gazing out at the view?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn to see Raven looking at me with his arms crossed. "They made it here not too long ago. Also, they brought someone new." So they didn't listen to my demand? Oh well, bringing extra help won't save them at all.

"Like that'll help them. I'll take all three of them on by myself" I reply. Raven shakes his head at points to himself.

"You take on Elesis and Lucifel. Leave the other one to me." I suppose it would be fair since he'll get bored just waiting there. I nod and turn my head, seeing two familiar faces as well as a new one come in. Both of those familiar faces glare at me, oh those hateful eyes.

"Well well sis and Luci. You actually showed up." A smirk goes across my face as they see Raven not too far from me.

"Elsword…" Elesis says. She looks as though she's struggling to glare at me. I chuckle.

"It's been awhile Elboy" Luci says. He then glares at me, showing the hate for me in it.

"How's that eye Luci?" I say, remembering my cutting it right out of the socket. Oh, what a day that was.

He smirks at me now. "It's doing great. Thanks for asking." Elesis raises her sword and points it at me.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself sis. Don't wanna get hurt like last time, do you?" I see her hand start shaking. Is she terrified? Does she realize I meant all of my actions that day? Probably not. "Let's get something straight here. This invitation wasn't so we could spend time talking to each other and catch up, you both know why you're here."

"Play some hop scotch?" I look at him with a blank face. Is he serious? He looks at me and smiles as though he's an idiot.

~Reiku's pov~

They're just going back and forth with these dumb accusations. When is it gonna end?

Swords fall from the sky in front of us. "Enough talk and games, let's do this" Elsword says. Finally, something other than lame comebacks. If all he can do is summon swords, I can end it quickly. I run toward him, but that other guy gets in the way. He smirks as he smacks me away with that Nasod arm. Quickly, I get up and see him walking toward me. Guess he's my target.

~Lucifel's pov~

As I see Reiku get smacked, he's sent back to us. I grab his shoulder. "He's all yours. Me and Ele got this little trouble maker" I say with a smile. Reiku nods as he turns his attention back to the guy. They then move out of the way, leaving me, Ele and Elsword. "I thought you said it'll just be us, Elboy."

"I'm pretty sure I told that messenger the same thing. Guess things don't go according to plan like they should" he replies with a smirk.

A grin goes across my face. "You can say that again." I ready myself as I prepare to attack Elsword. "Well Elboy, let's see how strong you've gotten." I charge at him, aiming at his face.

"About time something happened. You were beginning to bore me." He catches my fist which was directed toward his face. I jump away.

"At least you aren't slow" I say with a grin. "Let's see if you can catch this." I prepare myself once again. This time, Elesis prepares herself too. She then charges in without any signal. With a simple swing, Elsword deflects her slash. I loop around and grab the back of head. Something slashes at my leg and I jump back. I check my leg to see that it's been cut then look back at Elsword who has floating knives around him.

"Don't think it's gonna be that easy you two." He smirks and gets into a stance. "What will you do now?"

Elesis jumps into the air. "Saber Extinction!" she shouts as she swings her sword downward. A red, crescent wave is thrown at Elsword. He dodges the wave, leaving himself open. Big mistake.

"Colmillo de Lobo!" I shout as I jump in the air. I aim for Elsword's head again. This time, I manage to grab his head successfully. I then throw him to the ground with all my might. He lands with his face to the ground. "How was that?" He then lifts up his left hand and some type of symbol appears on it.

"Sword Fall!" He shouts as eight similar swords appear in the air. They begin heading to me.

"Greater numbers won't help you." I slash the air with my sword, deflecting the incoming swords. They all scatter around me. I then look back at Elsword, only to see he is not in the spot he was originally.

"Sword Blasting!" I hear behind. Unfortunately, I was too slow in dodging it. He hits my back once and then three other hits come at once. I end up falling down. "But strategy will."

~Elsword's pov~

I turn my attention now to Elesis, seeing as though I haven't finished her yet. I see her running at me now, as though she really thinks she can take me down. She jumps into the air and lifts her sword up. "Sword of Victory!" she shouts as her sword gets a large aura around it. Next she tries slamming it down on me, but I lift my hand up and about twelve Conwells block the attack. "What?!" I chuckle darkly.

"Oh come on sis, did you really think that would get me?" I say as I clench my fist and the swords shoot out at her, knocking the sword out of her hand as well as pushing her back. Now to finish it. "Gotta say sis, it was nice being your brother and all, though you'll be leaving this world before me." I walk toward her, preparing my sword. She struggles to get up, but then ends up falling down. One of my swords pierced her leg. "See ya." I thrust forward, however my sword doesn't come in contant with the one that was supposed to be stabbed. Lucifel got in the way.

~Reiku's pov~

Me and this guy have been going at it for quite some time. I need to hurry up with him. "What's wrong? Getting tired even though we're just warming up?" he says. He considers this as a simple warm up? And here I thought he was actually fighting back with his full strength. It would seem I'm outmatched, putting me at a disadvantage. I growl and rush toward him. I see a smirk go across his face. He obviously thinks I'm gonna be stupid and take him head on like this, but that isn't my intention. My eyes glow blue and I flash step, this time leaving an ice clone where I was. As I appear behind him, I see him strike the clone and his sword freezes instantly. Now's my chance!

I dash forward ready to stab his back, but some black thing with an orange center stops me. I look and see the guy with a big grin on his face. He pulls his Nasod arm back. I attempt to jump back, but that thing wraps around my body. I struggle and try to get out, but no luck. I see a black fist in my face. At the same time, that thing lets go and I go flying backward. With the one eye I have open; I see the thing fly toward me in a drill-like shape. I lift my hand up, summoning an ice wall to block the drill, though it breaks through. I turn my body to try and dodge it, but it manages to catch me as I hit the wall. I fall to the ground, seeing blood drip onto the ground. "Not bad… I can see now that holding back will cause my death…" I say as I glare at him. He smirks as the thing flies back to him, only smaller this time. "Daiyamondodasuto!"

"Wait a minute, what?" I ignore him and put my hands together. As I pull them apart, mist begins surrounding us. "Mist huh? Plan on doing from all sides?"

"Nope. Just pay attention and you'll see." I dash forward at him, purposely hitting his sword. Once he notices, he quickly lifts it up. Mistake one. I run up and kick him in the back, then flash step in front of him. He turns around and swings. Mistake two. I cut up his back with swings and see him turn around. He swings sword, which I block. "Mistake three." The mist disappears so he could see. "Now, to pay for your mistakes. " Three ice spikes appear, bigger than normally. The first stabs his right leg which causes him to stumble a bit. The second stabs his right shoulder, causing his grip to weaken. The last stabs his chest directly in the middle, which causes him to spit out some blood. I then flash step behind him but at a distant. "Now keep quiet while we finish things up." I snap my fingers and the ice break as he falls down.

"LUCI!" Is what I hear behind me. I turn toward the sound to see… Lucifel being stabbed by Elsword. My eyes widen. I try to flash step, but it doesn't work. I sigh as I run toward them.

"Too bad Luci, should have stayed down while you had the chance" Elsword says as he pulls the sword out. Lucifel falls to the ground, looking lifeless. "Guess he wanted to go first sis. Oh well, now it's your turn."

"Actually no, it isn't" I say. Elsword turns his head to me with an emotionless look. "Step away from Elesis."

"You aren't even worth my time. Besides…" He summons a sword then throws it at me. I move out of the way just in time. "Maelstrom Rage." More of these swords come, cutting me up. Damn, I need to get out of this. Vaguely, I see him pointing at something, but what?

"Charged Bolt!" I hear behind me. Don't tell me it's-

…

I clench my teeth as blood comes out of it. "Bloody Thorns" that guy says. The spikes that stabbed me leave. I fall to my knees, holding onto my body. I can't take the pain… I fall down completely, seeing the blood leave my body. Guess my time is up… "Never take your eyes off your enemy."

~Elesis' pov~

Elsword approaches with an evil grin on his face. First Luci and now Reiku is done. I-I need to do something! "Time's up sis." He aims his sword at me and then directs it toward me. N-no… I don't want to die. No... NO!

A rune symbol appears in front of me. Shoto appears between me and Elsword, blocking his attack. "Shoto…" is what manages to come out. I then see him put his hand out at me and some type of heat wave pushes me back. I check myself once it stops only to see that nothing happened. He then draws his sword, looking as though he's ready to fight Elsword. He puts some type of green aura on one of his small swords and throws it at Luci. He pushes Elsword away, sheathing his small sword and drawing the glowing, humming sword. He glances at Luci, then back at Elsword. Luci stands up and walks over to Shoto.

"Why were you holding back?" Shoto says. Luci scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was only trying to test my old friend's abilities" Luci replies. Elsword has an annoyed look on his face.

"This is a turn of events…" Elsword says. "Raven, I want you to take on this hot head over here." Elsword looks over to Raven, who's on the ground. Elsword sighs. "Unfortunately, we have to retreat for now. Count your blessings."

"Burn in hell. Sword Fire!" Shoto says as he slams his sword down and fire surrounds the area. Elsword chuckles darkly as him and the other guy disappear.

"Well that was a disappointing ending" Luci says.

Shoto sighs. "Next time we meet, I'm gonna incinerate him" he says. I sigh out of relief and disappointment. I managed to live though this is the second time he got away.

**_End of Chapter 6_**

**_Enjoy the story anyone? If so, please review/follow for more updates._**


End file.
